


Oh my dark sire

by passcod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Princess of Cleves
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passcod/pseuds/passcod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation scene of sorts of SF2187's Melting Away. Crossover of The Princess of Clèves. Or parody, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my dark sire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Melting Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478710) by [SF2187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SF2187/pseuds/SF2187). 



> This probably makes a lot more sense to people familiar with French literature, but it should be an exciting read nonetheless, given the right... inclination. It certainly was a lot of fun to (re)write.

Poe Dameron stopped and it was easily guessed his meaning was to stay there till night. Come night, Poe went to walk round the garden, as with a design to listen if he could hear anybody, and to choose the most convenient place to enter: the fences were very high and double, in order to prevent people from coming in, so that it was quite difficult for Poe to get over, however he made a shift to do it. He was no sooner in the garden that he discovered where Ben was; he saw a great light in a room, all the windows of it were open; upon this, slipping along by the side of the walls, he came up close to it, and one may easily judge what were the emotions of his heart at that instant: he took his station behind one of the windows, which served him conveniently to see what Ben was doing. He saw he was alone; he saw him so inimitably beautiful, that he could scarce govern the transports which that sight gave him: the weather was hot, his head and neck were uncovered, and his hair hung carelessly about his face in plentiful locks. He lay on a couch with a table before him, on which were several baskets full of ribbons, out of which he chose some, and the best pilot in the Republic observed he chose those colours which Dameron wore at the tournament; he saw him make them up into knots for a lightsaber, which might have been his, and which he delicately stroked at some occasions. After he had finished his work with the sweetest grace imaginable, the sentiments of his heart showing themselves in his countenance, he took a light and came to a great table upon which a holo was throning, in which was a likeness of Poe at an airfield; he sat down and set himself to look upon that portrait, with an attention and thoughtfulness which love only can give.

It is impossible to express what Dameron felt at this moment; to see, at midnight, in the finest place in the world, a man he adored, to see him, and to find him wholly taken up with things that related to him, and to the passion which he concealed from him; this is what was never tasted nor imagined by any other lover.

Poe prepared himself to knock at the window...


End file.
